This invention relates to a forklift truck accessory and, more particularly, to a protective device for preventing, or at least diminishing, possible damage which can be caused by a forklift truck.
The laterally spaced pair of load bearing tines of a forklift truck usually have fairly narrow bade-like ends which may vary in thickness from 2 mm to about 15 mm.
Forklift trucks are often required to be manoeuvred in narrow isles and in other confined areas. As a result of this, and the difficulty of accurately gauging the exact location of, in particular, elevated forklift tines, it is not uncommon that damage to products on pallets, and to pallets themselves is caused by these tines.
Furthermore, in the case of smaller pallets, the tines can extend right through the pallet to project outwardly on the other side and, in such a case, the forklift truck driver has virtually no sight of the free ends of the tines and is thus not sure where they are located, thus increasing the possibility of damage to surrounding product, pallets, and even the building or storage system itself.
It is an object of this invention to provide a protective device which will assist in at least alleviating the occurrence of such damage.
Accordingly, the present invention provides a protective device for a free end of a tine of a forklift truck, the protective device comprising a molded polymeric body having:
(i) a forward end region which is for obscuring the free end of the tine and which is substantially thicker than the end of the tine for absorbing impact of the tine with objects;
(ii) a rearwardly extending portion which extends rearwardly of the forward end region and which tapers inwardly on all sides towards the tine such that the rearwardly extending portion joins the tine in a substantially smooth manner and substantially without the formation of a step; and
(iii) a slot which extends into the molded polymeric body from an end of the protective device which is opposite the forward end region, the slot receiving the free end of the tine, and the slot having open sides extending parallel to longitudinally extending sides of the tine whereby the protective device is able to fit over tines of different sizes;
and the molded polymeric body being constructed for securing to the tine by bonding.
The overall thickness of the forward end region of the molded polymeric body is such that it fits easily into spaces for receiving the tine, for example the space between the upper and lower platforms of a pallet.
The protective device may be one in which the upper and lower faces of the molded polymeric body contain metal plates.
The protective device may be one in which the upper and lower faces of the molded polymeric body have rearwardly extending grooves therein. The rearwardly extending grooves may minimise friction between the surface of the molded polymeric body, and an object such for example as a pallet.
If desired, the forward end region of the molded polymeric body may be contoured to facilitate introduction of the protective device into a space.
The molded polymeric body may be molded from an elastomeric material. The elastomeric material is preferably selected from rubber and polyurethane.
Preferably, the color of the protective device is one associated with safety.
The present invention also extends to the combination of a tine of a forklift truck and the protective device.